DESCRIPTION: The investigators propose to field and to place into the public domain a major new panel survey that will support research on the health and well-being of women and children in a low-income setting. The project will implement a survey of 7,200 households in the fourth most populous country in the world. The Indonesian Family Life Survey of Mothers and Children (IFLS-MC), to be fielded in 1996, will resurvey households already interviewed as part of the 1993 Indonesian Family Life Survey (IFLS-1). The fact that the baseline is already in place represents a major savings in the money and time needed to produce a panel data set. The proposed data will fill a major gap in the ability to study, understand, and improve the well-being of women and children living in low-income countries. The IFLS-MC will have several unique components. First, the IFLS-MC will have multiple observations over time on health, health care utilization, health insurance, pregnancy and prenatal care, contraception, schooling, labor force participation, earnings, living arrangements, social support networks, transfers, wealth, and consumption. Second, the information collected for children will include: (1) objective measures of physical health, including anthropometric measures and tests for anemia; (2) psychometric measurement of social, cognitive, and motor development; and (3) measures of scholastic achievement for adolescents and young adults. Third, the individual and household data will be linked to extensive panel data on the communities in which respondents live, including information on government social safety-net programs and on the price, quality and accessibility of public and private medical care providers and educational institutions. Fourth, data will be collected on all family members, not just women and children. Data on a broader age range will support research into complex family dynamics, including intergenerational aspects of maternal and child well-being. The panel (IFLS-1 and IFLS-MC) will support research on topics related to important dynamic processes in fertility and contraception, maternal health and well-being, child health and cognitive development, and the transition to adulthood. Given the multipurpose nature of the IFLS-1, the panel survey will also support analyses of labor force and earning dynamics, wealth accumulation and decumulation, living arrangements and intergenerational transfers, physical and mental health, and health care utilization. The proposed IFLS-MC will be fielded jointly with the Indonesian Family Life Survey of Aging Dynamics (IFLS-AD), which is funded to resurvey, in 1996, IFLS-1 households with at least one member aged 40 and above. There are large costs savings associated with conducting the IFLS-MC jointly with the IFLS-Ad. These advantages stem from the substantial shared costs, such as those associated with questionnaire development, pretesting, training and fielding the survey.